Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices are increasingly connected via wireless signals. For example, a smart phone may wirelessly connect to a cellular network to facilitate making voice calls as well as accessing data services. However, maintaining an adequate wireless signal while moving at relatively high speeds may be difficult. For example, it may be difficult to maintain an adequate wireless signal with a cellular network while traveling on a high-speed train. As will be appreciated, high-speed trains may be able to travel at speeds exceeding 200 KM/h. As such, various effects (e.g., Doppler frequency shift, scattering, or the like) may cause the wireless signal to deteriorate when the train is moving at such high speeds.
Although some systems may be adapted to wireless communications at high speed, they may not be suitable for all types of wireless communication or for all settings in which wireless communication may be desired. For example, wireless optical systems (e.g., laser-based systems, or the like) may not be suitable for data transmission services (e.g., accessing data over a cellular network or other type of wireless data access). Such optical systems may also be affected by various external factors (e.g., weather, terrain, or the like) and further it may not be economically efficient to deploy such systems in large scale.